


Yes, Sir

by Life_sans_Sin



Series: Reader Sins [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dom Sans, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fellatio, Female Reader, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Pregnancy, Pregnant Reader, Punishment, Submissive Reader, dd/lg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-16 09:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_sans_Sin/pseuds/Life_sans_Sin
Summary: A normal outing becomes something out of the ordinary as you make a simple mistake, and he has to teach you not to let other people so frivolously touch what's rightfully his. You submit to your punishments, and your pleasures, as he takes his patient time teaching you, inch by inch, exactly who it is you belong to.





	1. A Normal Outing

There were certain perks to being the primary lover of someone high up in the monster mafia, you thought to yourself as you stood in front of your wardrobe, full to bursting with the hottest styles. He liked having you dressed to the nines and looking good for him, and you weren’t one to disappoint. Your makeup had already been applied impeccably, and you pulled out a ruby-colored dress, holding it up in front of yourself with a thoughtful frown. With a sigh you hang it back up, eyes wandering down to your reflection’s belly in the full-length mirror.

 

Your hand lowered to rest along the bump there, thumb brushing against the sensitive stretched skin with a budding smile on your lips. Sure, it was inconvenient that none of your clothes fit you, but you could never be mad, not really.

 

Not when this was the biggest blessing to ever grace your life, aside from meeting your lover to begin with.

 

You dig through your closet and eventually settle on a loose, flowing gown that had been bought specifically for when you got bigger around the middle. It was a little big for you, but it covered the important bits, so you weren’t one to complain.

 

A knock at the door pulled your attention, the voice outside familiar and calling your name. Your heart fluttered in your chest and you grinned, skipping toward the door and flinging it open to find him standing there, in all his skeletal glory. He was even wearing your favorite suit, you noticed with yet another flutter.

 

“heya dollface,” he rumbled as he wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you close for a moment before pulling back to look you over. The way his eyelights lingered on the dress made you feel the slightest bit uncomfortable, but it didn’t last for long. He leaned up the inch until his teeth pressed against your lips. “we’ll get ya a new one that fits ya better, how’s that sound, baby girl?”

 

“Yes, sir. Thank you,” you said sweetly, linking your arms around his cervical vertebrae and scratching lightly at the bone with your fingernails. The sighing growl that escapes him makes your belly do funny little flips, and his hand slides down your back to grab a handful of your ass.

 

“keep that shit up and we won’t be leavin’ this room,” he warned with a playful smirk, and you quickly dropped your hands to your sides. Despite your curiosity at just what staying in might entail, you really wanted to get clothing that fit. He gave your ass a firm pat before pulling away, offering you his arm like the proper gentleman you knew he usually wasn’t. Regardless, you took it gladly, linking your arms together and closing the bedroom door behind you as you left.

 

“Where will we be going, sir?” He hummed deep in his non-existent throat as he led you carefully down the stairs, making another man traversing the stairs press himself against the wall so the two of you could get by.

 

“how about that place on the corner of maple and 3rd? ya seemed to like that one fair enough.” He glanced over at you and, upon seeing the excitement in your eyes, chuckled deeply. “sounds good then. maybe after we can go see a movie, have a little dinner… whatever you want, babydoll.”

 

Your heart swelled within your chest, and you leaned over to press a quick peck to his cheekbone. He really did spoil you rotten sometimes.

 

“I’d like that. Thank you, Daddy.”

 

You overhear someone scoff at how you referred to him, but you ignore it. There were plenty of people who disagreed with your relationship at all. If you paid mind to each and every one, you’d be exhausted day in and day out. That, and you know that none of them would ever dare act out against you.

 

‘ _ They’d get “dunked on” for sure… _ ’

 

“...-ey, doll.”

 

You snap from your thoughts and turn to look at Sans, who is watching you carefully, his smile tense.

 

“everythin’ alright there?” You quickly nod and smile, moving your hands away from your stomach, where they’d been clutching at the bump anxiously. His eyelights flicker between your face and the bump for a moment before he shrugs, seemingly placated, and you continue walking.

 

* * *

  
  


The department store was one of those pricey places that, before, you would have walked on by. The kind of place where the price tags cost more than some of the clothes you used to own, let alone the things they were attached to.

 

When you realized that was where you were going, you turned to Sans, frowning slightly, but he just pressed his hand against the small of your back, guiding you through the front doors.

 

The place smelled like an expensive perfume, not overbearing but definitely present, and your overly sensitive sense of smell had your head feeling light.

 

“Welcome!” A thin and tall man in a form fitting suit appeared as if from nowhere, his hands clasped together and a saccharine smile on his face. “Have you ever shopped here before? You look a little lost, honey.” You fidgeted uncomfortably under his intense gaze, putting on your best polite smile as you subtly leaned back against Sans’ hand for comfort.

 

“No, I haven’t--”

 

“Oh my god, well, obviously! Not to be rude, but that thing you’re wearing looks like--” He cut himself off, glancing at Sans, then cleared his throat. “Well, we’ll find you something more suitable. Shall we?” He offered his arm and you felt a light swat to your ass as Sans handed you off to the gentleman. You glanced back at him, begging for help with your eyes, but he just raised a brow bone at you and smirked.

 

“have fun kiddies, i’ll be waitin’ up here.” Then, to the man who was already dragging you toward the back of the store, “pick ‘er out somethin’ nice! she needs a whole wardrobe!”

 

“I trust you’ll be putting it on your tab?” he snarked, and Sans just let out an easy laugh and an “ayyyy” before he disappeared from sight behind racks of clothing. “Oh, that man of yours. I tell you what, he’s certainly a character.” You can’t help but chuckle, knowing full well how he is. “Now, let’s see here!”

 

The rack you stopped in front of felt far too extravagant for you to wear, with dresses made of satin and silks of varying colors. Pulling your eyes away from the startling rainbow of fabrics, you look to your ‘captor’ and give a sheepish grin. Nevermind that, before you met Sans, your paycheck wouldn’t be able to buy even  _ half _ of one of these dresses, but Sans wanted you to pick out a whole wardrobe??

 

“Hmmm…” He put his hands on his hips and forced out a breath in a huff, flawlessly drawn brows furrowing. “I’m just not getting that feeling from any of these…” Flipping through a few gowns like they were pages in an unsavory novel, he let out another sigh. “No, no, no, these just aren’t you at all. Sure, they’d look nice, but…” He groans and takes you gingerly by the wrist, leading you further into the store. “I’ll need to ask my partner about this. He’ll help me sort this out!” he promised with a wink, and you can’t help but smile in return, though you aren’t sure if you’re comforted or more nervous.

 

You stop before a rack of suit jackets, all in varying shades of blue and black and grey. You spy a baby-blue suit and chuckle to yourself as you try to imagine Sans wearing it.  _ ‘Not very suitable for someone like him. ...Wait, was that a pun?’ _

 

“Kupa?? Kupaaa, where did you run off to?!” the man’s almost shrill voice called loudly, drawing the attention of the very few patrons milling about throughout the store. You stand up on tip-toe to see Sans sitting at the front of the store in one of the padded leather chairs, a newspaper held in hand. It comforted you greatly when you saw him lower it just enough to see you, and his wink made you breathe out a sigh of relief.

 

That relief was short-lived as a monster stood up from behind the row of suits you were stopped in front of, towering high, high above you. His giraffe-like resemblance was probably the only thing keeping you from running for it, if you were to be completely honest, because he was simply so much larger than you. His horns brushed against the high ceilings, and even that was with his impossibly long neck scrunched. He was dressed in clothing far too modest for a tailor of his calibre, and the neutral expression on his face turned to one of curiosity.

 

“Oh there you are! It’s a wonder how you manage to disappear like that,” the attendant said with a huff, reaching out and patting the large monster on the hip.

 

“I dropped a button...so I was trying to find it.” The monster, who you guess went by ‘Kupa’, had a voice that was as deep as you imagined, though it was far gentler than you had expected it to be. There was an undertone of a rumbling growl to it that reminded you of those times Sans would whisper in your ear. Something about that made you relax a little. “Did you need something?” Kupa asked pointedly, readjusting the bundle of dresses he held in his long arms and reaching up to brush a lock of jet-black hair out from in front of his marmalade-colored eyes.

 

“I was hoping you could help me out with this gorgeous thing,” the attendant began, looping an arm innocently around your waist and swinging you around to stand in front of him, between the two of them. Your face colored in surprise, but you didn’t have much time before a tape measure was being wound around your waist.

 

The large monster knelt down in front of you, bowing his head as he measured your baby bump. The gentle brush of his hands against it made you feel the slightest bit of unease, and you couldn’t help but try to glance at where Sans was sitting at the front of the store. His paper was lowered, eyes watching over you intently...though you could tell from the way his phalanges dug into the flimsy paper  that he didn’t like you being touched there.

 

Even though you had only been pregnant for a few months, just long enough for your belly to really begin to grow, Sans had been overly protective of you in your state. He all but nearly ripped a poor woman’s hand off when she excitedly tried to touch the baby bump.

 

But the touching was over with just as soon as it began, and Kupa cleared his throat and stood upright to his full, intimidating height.

 

“Twenty-four hours.”

  
You make a small sound of confusion, even as the attendant claps his hands excitedly, saying something about a project. The large monster locks eyes with you, his gaze softening the slightest bit when he saw you flinch from it.

 

“I’ll have your clothes made in twenty-four hours,” he said in a low rumble, turning on his heel and walking toward the back of the store. He ducked into another room and disappeared from sight, leaving you alone with the human man once again.

 

“Well, you can rest assured that Kupa will have everything taken care of!”

 

“good to hear.”

 

The sudden familiar voice from right behind the two of you startles you both, and the man whirls around with hands on his hips, giving a dramatic huff.

 

“ _ Must _ you do that, really?”

 

Sans simply shrugged, “ehyyyyy.” His eyelights then turn to focus on you with an intensity you weren’t expecting. His arm immediately wraps around your waist, warm, bony fingers pressing just slightly into the flesh of your belly. “so, ready to go, doll?” You nod, though you realize you never even got to look around the store… still, you weren’t exactly sure Sans would be understanding of you wanting more time to shop around, especially with how much your new wardrobe was sure to cost. (Not that Sans would ever hold that over you. He never has.)

 

“So, on your tab this shall go… annnnd I suppose I don’t need you for anything else.” He waves a hand at the both of you, one hip jutted out, almost sassily. “You’re free to go.” Sans simply chuckled and tightened his hold on your waist.

 

“good deal. well then, i’ll be seein’ ya, bud.”

 

You weren’t expecting the shortcut, for the world to fall away around you, but his grip on you tightened yet again, so you did the only thing you could do. You held onto him and closed your eyes against the disorienting darkness, waiting for it to end.


	2. Just a Little FUNishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day. I figured I wanted to do something productive, so I decided to finish up Chapter 2!

When the darkness finally subsided, you felt slightly thrown sideways, and you clung to him all the tighter in fear of falling over. You panted and parted your eyelids just enough to see that you were back in your room, the wardrobe doors still hanging slightly ajar as you had left them. You can feel him leading you over to the edge of the bed, where you eagerly take a moment to sit and regain your senses. He walks over to the door and checks something while the room slowly begins to stop spinning around you.

 

“...ya forgot.” His voice came from the doorway, and you wonder just what it is he’s talking about until you hear it.

 

_ Click. _

 

The click of a lock sliding into place… You had forgotten to lock your room’s door when the two of you left. Tears spring to your eyes and you lower your head shamefully, both trying to hide them and not wanting to see the disappointment on his face.

 

“...hey, doll, look at me,” he said gently, and oh, the way he was being so careful with you only made you feel worse. “i said look at me.” The command is firm, and you find yourself looking up into his sockets even as tears cling to your lashes and spill over onto your cheek bones. The expression on his face is one that destroys you to see. He’s clearly disappointed, but you’re not sure if he’s disappointed in you or himself…

 

He walks the few short steps it takes to get to your beside and slides his palm beneath your chin, tucking it just so, making you unable to look away from him.

 

“i don’t got many rules. and keepin’ ya safe? that’s my numba one rule.”  You nod, but he stills the action by grasping your jaw gently. “i’m gonna give ya the paddle. three across each cheek. ...bend over and pull up yer dress.”

 

It’s only then that he releases you, and you feel your fingers trembling as you move to stand, pushing up from the mattress with a little extra effort. You bunch up your dress skirt in hand and pull down your panties while he pulls a box out from beneath the bed. You tremble when you see the black leather of the paddle, and when you bend over to lean with your hands pressed into the mattress, he’s back behind you.

 

You can feel his cold, smooth hand tracing the indented pattern your panties had left behind on your ass, and you tense up in anticipation.

 

“relax... you got six comin’. now, count ‘em out.”

 

That is the only warning you get before you feel it with a  _ Smack _ against your left ass cheek. You flinch hard, the dichotomy of the two sensations startling you and making your head spin.

 

“One!”

 

Another one comes down, this time on the right, and he plants his free hand on your lower back, the weight and pressure a calming thing for you in that moment.

 

“Two!”

 

“ya know why i’ve got these rules in place?”

 

_ Smack! _

 

“Three!”

 

“it’s ta keep ya safe.”

 

_ Smack! _

 

“Four!”

 

“it’s ta keep any ol’ fuckwit from comin’ in and takin’ the nice things i’ve bought ya.”

 

_ Smack! _

 

“Ah! Five!”

 

“but more ‘n that…” The paddle pauses now, and you feel apprehension rise within you as you chance a glance back at him. The expression on his face is one of concern, and it seems so misplaced until you feel the hand on your lower back slide around to press against your belly. “doll...baby... people out there, they wanna hurt ya, just for this.”

 

You feel a fresh wave of tears as he returns his hand to its previous location, and another smack cracks across your already reddened flesh.

 

“S-six!”

 

The last one comes down hard, and you sob and press your face into the comforter. You can vaguely hear the paddle drop to the floor, and before you know it, you’re pulled into his lap, hands cradling you and deep voice shushing you gently.

 

“it’s behind us, it’s over… we ain’t gonna dwell on it.” You press your face against his bony neck and draw in a shaky breath, closing your eyes and sniffling as you tried to stop your tears. It was over, just as he said, and he was always so good about this part… the care afterward.

 

Once your tears stopped, you caught a glimpse of his left socket, blazing with red fire and magic, and suddenly you were floating off of his lap to position you on your stomach on the mattress. You whimper and reach for him again, but he shushes you.

 

“easy doll, easy… gotta take care of that first.”

 

He grabbed the bottle of lotion you had specifically for this reason and squirted some onto his bony palm. It was fortunate, you supposed, that he wasn’t like a regular skeleton, or else the lotion would have gone straight through. But they were fused together, almost like a human’s palm… You felt that palm smearing cold lotion on your ass, and you hiss at the slight pain it brought before the relief could hit.

 

“god i love the way yer ass looks after a good spankin’. red as my magic… it’s gorgeous on ya.”

 

The praise sends a tiny thrill through you, as it always does, and you mumble a soft, “Thank you, Sir” into the comforter.

 

“what’s that, sweetcheeks? couldn’t quite hear ya.” His hands stop their massaging and you wiggle your ass in an attempt to get him to start up again.

 

“Thank you, Daddy…”

 

He resumes again, with a soft growl of appreciation. “‘atta girl.”

 

He spends several minutes that way, rubbing at your reddened flesh to ease the pain. It’s so relaxing, you almost fall asleep! You’re on the brink of it until you feel his hand slip a little lower, brushing along the inside of your thigh, and you spread your legs apart with little thought.

 

There was something to be said about a man who took care of what was his… The confidence it required, the self-assuredness of what he was doing. Sans was far from a gentleman most of the time, to be sure, but still… something about the way he took care of you was undeniably sexy.

 

This fact is obvious from the way your legs part for him, from the thrill and warmth that floods you when he brushes against your outer lips, pulling your panties all the way down and off your legs so they aren’t in the way. His touch is gentle, but you can feel something behind it that brings weakness to your knees. If you were standing, you’d probably be having difficulty right now.

 

You move to roll over, but his hand on your lower back presses down firmly, telling you without words not to move. And you don’t, wanting nothing more than to do as he commands, with or without words.

 

“ya know...when we were at the dress shop, i saw ya look over at me when that brooding asshole koops touched you.”

 

Oh, so he had noticed that?

 

His ridged index finger slides along the length of your slit, and you wriggle slightly beneath his commanding hand. You glance back at him and you see his browbones furrowed, his grin tight around the edges, almost like he were wanting to frown.

 

“he’s a nice monster n’ all, but he’s too comfortable around people...and with touchin’ what ain’t his.”

 

That ridged finger slides deep into your core and you moan softly, legs spreading wider for him as you wait for him to start thrusting it in and out of you. He doesn’t. Instead he just gives it a little wiggle, almost like he’s teasing you, and you bite your bottom lip hard to keep from whining.

 

“ya just went on ‘n let him do it, too. and i gotta say, that shit ain’t gonna fly with me, dollface.”

 

A snap of his fingers and suddenly you’re floating, that electrified feeling all over your body as he flips you from laying on your stomach onto your back. You’re secretly relieved. Laying on your stomach for too long is getting more difficult as the days pass you by and your belly grows bigger.

 

“here’s how this is gonna go down, sweet cheeks,” he purrs, voice low and gentle, yet still with enough of a commanding edge to give you a thrill. “i want ya ta hang onto that there headboard like your life depends on it. don’t you let go for nothin, hear me?”

 

With a shiver you immediately jump to comply, gripping onto the wooden headboard and watching with wide, eager eyes as he slips down beneath your dress skirt. You can’t see him like this, which makes you want to ask for him to let you remove your dress first, but then you feel skeletal thumbs parting your lower lips, a hot breath ghosting against your exposed and already dripping sex. You hear him chuckle, and your legs twitch as it brings with it another puff of air against you.

 

“man i love that i’ve knocked ya up. look at how wet ya already are… hormones are a beautiful thing.” His head raises a bit beneath your dress and you sense mischief. “hey, got a question for ya, doll. how d’ya make a hormone?”

 

You make a small questioning sound, but before you can answer, your voice is ripped from you in a moan as you feel the flat of his tongue slide from entrance to clit across your slit.

 

“ya don’t pay ‘er.”

 

The joke is entirely lost on you, of course, because how can you focus on anything else when he’s eating you out and talking in that sexy voice of his? He licks along the length of you for a few seconds before suddenly thrusting his thick tongue inside and you squirm, gripping at the headboard with white knuckled fingers. You want so badly to grab his skull, scratch along the base where his spine meets it, and pull him closer… but you’d never intentionally go against an order. Not from him.

 

“mmmm fuck, ya taste so good, baby girl,” he rumbles with a purr-like growl and reaches up for you, but the dress gets in the way. With another growl he sits up, grabbing the dress with both hands and ripping it clear in half, exposing your front to the warm air in the room. Despite that, your nipples still bead up, and a shiver runs down your spine as you’re met with his hungry gaze.

 

“much better…” One of his hands reaches up to play with your tits while he goes back to eating you out, shoving his tongue inside of you with a surprising amount of force. He’s still careful, though, so careful, not to nick you with his fangs, but it still pulls a startled moan from you. “tell daddy how you like it, baby.”

 

“I li-ike it so much, Daddy,” you whimper, biting your bottom lip as he pulled his tongue out to drag the tip around your clit in lazy circles. “I love feeling your tongue inside me.”

 

“not as much as ya like my cock inside ya, though, huh?” You nodded eagerly, squirming as you felt a warmth and pressure building in your lower abdomen. “i wanna hear ya say it. tell me how much ya want this cock inside ya.”

 

You glance down and see that he’s rutting against the mattress, the telltale red glow emanating from his suit pants telling you that he was already hard and waiting for you.

 

“O-oh god, yes. Please, Daddy, I want your cock so bad…”

 

“in due time.” You whine a bit at his words, and he chuckled, sliding two fingers into your cunt while his tongue continued to circle your clit. “gonna make ya remember whose ya are first. who’s the one that makes ya feel like this? huh?” 

 

You feel that coil tighten and tighten until finally it bursts, and you cry out his name as he finger-fucks you through your orgasm. The rhythmic squeeze on his fingers pulls a growl from him, and he quickly rips them out to replace them with his tongue, lapping up your juices and spurring you on through your pleasure.

 

By the time you finally stop twitching and moaning, he’s already sitting up on the bed, his magic washing over you again as he lifted you off of the bed, pausing just long enough to pull the rest of your now tattered dress off of your shoulders and setting you in a kneeling position in front of him. Once you have the freedom to do so, you immediately rest your hands, palm down, on your knees. You look up at him and he smirks as he gestures toward his cock, which is still straining against his suit pants.

 

“well? ya said ya wanted it so bad, so go ahead, sweet cheeks.”

 

You reach and rest your hands on his knees, sliding your way up his clothed femurs.

 

“Yes, Daddy.”

 

Your fingers fumble with the button of his slacks for a moment before you finally manage to get it through the hole, and the zipper goes down too slowly for your liking. Your mouth waters the instant you catch sight of him, the familiar thickness and shade of red that ignites a fire in your blood.

 

“lookit that expression… there ain’t nothin’ you love more than this cock, is there?” He reached down and took your jaw in his hand, giving your face a little gentle shake before patting your cheek. “alright, hop to it, beautiful.”

 

You colored at the praise and bow your head shyly, pulling his cock closer to you and opening your mouth. Your tongue slid out to taste the tip, and you heard his breath catch in his throat, the way it always does when you do this. The texture beneath your tongue was almost like flesh, pliant yet firm, but still just a little too smooth.

 

You reached your hand up to wrap around his base and gave an experimental stroke, watching as the ‘skin’ moved when you did so. This wasn’t your first time giving him a blowjob (far from it, actually), but it still amazed you every time how different his body was from the average human.

 

“hey.” His voice catches your attention again, makes you realize that you’ve been staring at his cock without doing much of anything, and when you raise your eyes to meet his gaze, it’s to meet a look of hunger that sends a shiver straight down to your core. “don’t make me tell ya again.”

 

You swallow thickly and turn back to the cock twitching against your palm, tongue darting out to wet your dry lips before it slid out, more boldly this time, to run along the underside of his cock. Your lips parted and you took him in until the head was pressed firmly to the roof of your mouth, and he growled, a low and deep sound that emanated from his ribcage.

 

“that’s it… just like that.” Pleased by the praise, you give a small suck and slide your fingers around the base of his cock, stroking firmly at the small ridge along the underside. His legs spread a bit wider, and you shuffled closer on your knees until they were pressed hard against the bed’s wooden base.

 

You hollow your cheeks and pull back until just the head is in your mouth, then slide all the way back down, easing your throat until you can feel him down the back of your throat. Your gag reflex acts up a little before you remember to breathe through your nose, and then it’s all smooth sailing. His hands slide into your hair and grip hard as he rolls his hips experimentally, then sets up an eager pace of fucking your mouth.

 

“yeeeaaahhh that’s it, right there. love fuckin’ that pretty lil mouth of yours. so perfect. fuck.” He always does this, mumbles and groans little expletives and praise as he face-fucks you into oblivion, and it’s probably one of his cuter qualities, if you were to be honest. Not the face fucking, necessarily, but the talking. Always talking. Always saying something to you, be it praise or some form of ‘good work’. You honestly loved that about him.

 

But it was starting to get hard to breathe, so you pat his femur, hard enough for him to notice, and when he pulls his cock out of your mouth, you gasp for breath. His hand moves over his cock quickly, obviously chasing an orgasm that you denied him by needing to breathe, but he doesn’t seem the least bit bothered by it. Especially the way he groans and paints your lips and cheek in his cum. Watching his cock throb and twitch as he does so, you poke your tongue out to get a little taste of what he’s given you, reveling in the rumbling growl you hear from him in response.

 

“c’mere, baby girl,” he growls, pulling you up onto his lap without the use of his magic, for once, and you notice immediately how his cock had yet to vanish after he came. An excited thrill goes through you, one he notices, if the dark chuckle he gives is any indicator. “don’t you worry, precious. daddy’s still got enough steam left for one more. but first, clean yourself up.”

 

You immediately reach up and wipe his cum off your cheek and lips with your fingers, licking them clean, and you feel his cock throb against your ass as you do so.

 

“good girl…”

 

Ah, those magical words. You feel your own fluid drip past your outer lips and onto his cock, prompting a groan from him. “Thank you, Daddy…” you murmur demurely, looking up at him through your eyelashes, and he chuckles.

 

“of course. anytime-- shit,  _ everytime _ , for you.” His hand smooths over your bare ass cheek, being extra gentle over where you got the paddle earlier, and you let out a quiet giggle. That little laugh is cut off when you feel him lift you up, just enough for the blunt tip of his cock to slide against your folds, and you moan, scrambling for purchase on his shoulders. “easy there, precious...gonna go slow.” You bit your lip and nodded, biting down harder as he began to lower you gently. The first few inches were always the easiest, but as he continued to lower you, somehow, it didn’t seem to be as bad as usual. The burning stretch was there, but it wasn’t the twinging pains you were accustomed to.

 

You decide to be bold and push your hips down against his hands, slipping fully onto his cock, and he let out a surprised groan in tandem with your loud moan of pleasure. Your walls were so much more sensitive now, with all the extra blood flowing to them, or something-- you couldn’t really think about that right now, not when there was a deliciously girthy cock thrust up in your cunt.

 

With a growl he gripped your widening hips tighter, pulling you almost completely off of his cock before dropping you back down, rolling his hips up into the motion at the same time. He started up a delirious rhythm of hard, slow thrusts that had your tits bouncing with every single one.

 

“ya like that, huh baby girl?” You can only nod your head, mouth open as you pant and moan, and he chuckles deep in his throat he doesn’t have. “i know ya do. just look at ya.” He hilts himself within you and holds you there, his hand reaching up to turn your jaw so you’re looking into the mirrored fronts of your wardrobe. You’re a sight, chest heaving, face flushed, teary-eyed from the stimulation… “lookit how  _ gorgeous _ ya are. stars…” And you feel it. You feel just as gorgeous as he says, and a smile touches your lips. He links hands with you and lowers it to your belly, resting both your hands there and feeling a small kick from within. “ha, would ya lookit that…” You glance up to see his face and  he looks… almost proud? And something else, something softer that touches his expression that you can’t quite place.

 

When he leans down to kiss you, it’s gentle, and his thumb rubs circles on your belly for a moment before pulling his hand away, turning and depositing you onto the mattress. He rolls over you and starts his pace anew with vigor, leaning down and nipping at your shoulder, where your mark is.

  
“just don’t forget, precious...you’re  **_mine_ ** . and i'mma make sure you, and everyone else in this godforsaken town, remembers..."


End file.
